


Is this Love?

by subway_lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Bad Ending, Eventual Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not a Love Story, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subway_lover/pseuds/subway_lover
Summary: Tenzou's dad, Danzo, was going blind and won't be able to work no more to provide money for his family. He asked Tenzou to work as a maid for the Hatake Family and he accepted his request.His friend, Kinoto, always worrying for Tenzou's safety. He has a soft spot for the younger boy and he wishes him the best all the time. He came to realize he is in love with Tenzou.Kakashi Hatake, his client's son, took a mild interest to his new 'servant' and took advantage of him. He purposely acted like he didn't know Tenzou was a boy so he can offer him to wear a maid's dress.Will Tenzou keep up with Kakashi's behavior towards him? Will Kinoto accept the fact that Tenzou has a thing going on with his client's son? Does Kakashi love Tenzou or only his body?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzuki Yuugao, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Kinoto/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 12





	Is this Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself because I made this story.
> 
> Please forgive me if you're going to read such fucked up fanfiction. I'll kill myself right after this.
> 
> And Danzo is my favorite character and I'm sure people will kill me for saying that as well. I made him as a strict, yet caring father. 
> 
> :( He's not that baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.
> 
> Actual note:  
> This is a Hen-ai story. If you wanna know what that means it's "Twisted Love" or something. It's basically an abusive relationship. Don't ever engage to any types of relationships like that.
> 
> Kakashi - 18  
> Kinoto - 16  
> Yuugao - 14  
> Tenzou - 14

Tenzou sighed as he stared at his father who was laying on the bed, snoring softly. He had to help out his father to get to the bed earlier. He suddenly came home, suddenly collapsing, giving a loud thud and Tenzou had no choice but to take care of him.

"Dad," he said quietly, worrying about his father's health. The strict behavior of his father can sometimes piss Tenzou off, but he still love him and care for him nonetheless. His body sit straight when he heard his father called out for him. He didn't even realize for himself that he was actually daydreaming for like half an hour.

He looked at Danzo, eyes still closed as he took his breath. "Yes, father?" He asked out. If he calls him dad, Danzo might get mad, so he had to use a proper way to call to him. "My eyes are going blind, which will a make huge impact on my job," he opened his eyes, staring up the ceiling. "Father?" He repeated out to Danzo. "If I can't work, we'd have no money to pay for everything. Our home, bills, groceries, and even your school projects," Danzo added as he gave a small cough. "D-Does this mean I have to quit school?" Tenzou stuttered out.

Danzo sighed, not really liking the idea of his son quitting school. "Well, I don't want to pressure you too much. I was gonna ask you to find a job for your own age and to stop school as well. You can still continue with your studies, I won't stop you, but I can guarantee you that it's double work for you." "You're asking me to find a job?" Tenzou raised an eyebrow. That line took an interest to Tenzou than the other things his dad said.

Danzo nodded, "Well, I figured you can manage, but then again, you're still too young to get a job." Tenzou shifted his body to feel more comfortable while sitting on a chair, "That is the question. What job will I take and will they even accept a 14 year old teenage boy?" Danzo finally moved to sit up, his back was aching, the position his son put him on the bed was uncomfortable. He arched his back for a bit, then went to open the drawer that was next to his bed. "Well, I do know a man. He's hiring people. I found out he hired a girl that was the same age as yours, so this might work for the both of us," he grabbed a piece of paper.

Tenzou raised his eyebrow from his father. Danzo unfolded the paper and hand it out to his son. Tenzou gulped and grabbed the paper. "Hiring maids?" Tenzou repeated the letter in the note. "From Hatake, Sakumo?" He added. Danzo kept nodding as his son said the words out loud. His son felt uncomfortable with this idea. He thought it was fishy. He looked up to his dad, "I don't know, though. This letter sounds kinda fishy if you think about it."

Danzo gave a chuckle, something he rarely does, making Tenzou even more uncomfortable. "I know the letter sounds off, but I assure you it's nothing bad. Sakumo and I used to be in touch with each other until he got married and had a kid. He's not a bad person. I figured you needed a job from someone I know personally," he explained. "Ohhh," Tenzou nodded, "Someone you know personally?" His father places a hand on his head, "I don't want you to have a job for an anonymous person. It's better to work for someone I know rather to someone else's, mmh?" Tenzou frowned, but he looked down first so his father couldn't see it.

"Well, I guess you're right. If I can do anything to help you out, I'd do anything and this is the consequences." "Thank you, Kinoe," Danzo thanked the boy. Tenzou sighed at the way his father still calls him Kinoe. "But, I did mention. Will you still do your studies or take a break?" Danzo asked. Tenzou shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I should take a little break. I wanna help you out first, before I worry about my grades."

Danzo hates choices like that, but understanding his son is a sweet young child, he couldn't help but feel bad if he'd scold him. He just sighed and appreciates his son's choices. "Who will take care of you while I work?" Tenzou then asked out. Danzo made a small 'mmh' sound, realizing he didn't think about that yet. "Well, your job starts at 7 in the morning until 5. I can still stay alone for a couple of while," he suggested. Tenzou shook his head, "I don't like that idea. Is there anyone to take care of you?" Danzo places a hand on his head, "Your cousin, Yukimi." Tenzou jolted, the idea wasn't so bad if that's the case. "I mean, that could work! Her school starts at 12 in the afternoon, which is rather late, but then again I'd be gone at 7 and--!"

"Yes, yes. We established that, son. I won't go anywhere and I can still move on my own," Danzo cut him off. Tenzou felt bad for his behavior and gave an apology. "So, when will I meet this Hatake, Sakumo?" Tenzou then asked out. "At 10 in the morning on Sunday," his dad replied.

"Okay, okay. I'll go alone?"

"Mmh."

"Alright, alright. If it's something I can do to help you, then I'm happy that I can help you out with this," Tenzou smiled at his dad and rosy pink cheeks visible on his face. Danzo closed his eyes and gave a small smile back at him then.

__________________________________________________________

"What? You're quitting school?" Kinoto asked out, making sure he heard what his friend just said, which he wishes that he was wrong in this case.

Tenzou smiled awkwardly, "Yes." Kinoto frowned, "Why would you even do that? You're like 'Mr. I'll study hard so I can get my dream job', and hearing you say you will be quitting is like breaking that title that I just gave you 4 seconds ago."

"Hey! I don't know why, but I'm completely offended by how you just described me," Tenzou glared. Kinoto gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "I know. I'm sorry. But, seriously though. What's wrong?"

"My dad is slowly turning blind and he wouldn't be able to continue his job then. I have no choice but to find a job and quit school if I managed to find one," Tenzou tried his best to explain.

"You're 14. Where are you gonna find a job that is exclusively for 14 year old boys?" Kinoto sarcastically asked. "Don't be like that, senpai. My dad had an old friend and that man was looking for a maid or rather a caretaker I guess. He has a son, so I bet the whole maid thing idea is supposed to be a saying to 'please take care of my greedy child'," he chuckled out.

"Don't think you should disrespect your client's son, Kinoe," Kinoto gave him a look. "I know, I know. And stop calling me Kinoe, it's Tenzou," he laughed. Kinoto rolled his eyes, "Same thing when it's just you."

Tenzou gave a light punch on his friend's shoulder, resulting to Kinoto doing the same thing to Tenzou. "By the way, when will you apply?" Kinoto add up. "Sunday, 10 in the morning," he quickly responded. "That was fast like an automated text," Kinoto commented.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to question me about that, so," Tenzou gave a smug look, making Kinoto shoved him away lightly. "I have a suggestion though. You should cut your hair," Kinoto suggested. Tenzou raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong with my current hair right now?" Kinoto looked down on him. His eyes, his lips, his voice, his body, his hair, they all look pretty feminine for Kinoto. His face burned a bit, blushing from when he realized he was staring too much, but shockingly, Tenzou didn't even notice he was staring too much.

He coughed and looked away, "Well, you look like a girl. I'm sure you wouldn't wanna end up wearing a dress again like what happened before, right?" Tenzou laughed, "Oh, come on. That was one time. The girls knew I was a boy when they made me wear that dress. I'm sure my dad would also tell my client that I'm 100% male!"

"We'll see. Don't make me say 'I told you so', too," he said. Tenzou grabbed a strap of his long hair, "I love my hair with this state. I'm not cutting it any time soon." Kinoto sighed. He reach his hand up to Tenzou's hair, combing them using his own hand, "I do agree. You look beautiful." Tenzou stared at him, his face was red. Kinoto was confused but then he realized he said it out loud, his face turning red as well.

"I-I mean your hair is beautiful!" He corrected himself. Tenzou looked for a second then he bursted out with laughter, "You're really funny, senpai!" Kinoto glared, completely embarrassed while his face burned with his own blushing. "S-Shut up. It's late, so I'll get going!" He stepped away from his friend, groaning and his steps were loud.

Tenzou just kept laughing, waving his hand while he do so, yelling out, "I'll see you later then! Stay safe!" The older man kept walking, lifting his right hand, his body still facing away, and waved back. "You, too, Kinoe!" Tenzou watches his friend leave, his laughter slowly disappears. His face was still bright as he was still smiling. He looked up the sky. "Okay. I'll work hard to help you, father," he said, quietly. He then walked away, heading forward to his home.

__________________________________________________________

He opened the door to his home, stepping in then closing the door behind him. He heard his father talking, assuming someone was in the house with him.

He headed to the living room, greeting his father and a man with him. The man has a white hair, looked like he has the same age as his father. He was talking to my father, but when he saw Tenzou, he showed a soft smile directly at the young boy. Danzo stared at his son, giving a cough, "Kinoe. This is Sakumo."

Tenzou said a small 'oh' and vowed his head. "H-Hello, I'm Shimura, Kinoe." The man just gave a small laugh. "Hello there. I'm Hatake, Sakumo," he introduced himself next.

"Kinoe, this man will be your client. I invited him myself to discuss about our agreement of you taking this man's offering," his father spoke up. Sakumo stepped closer to Tenzou, making Tenzou a bit uncomfortable with this. He gave another soft smile again, then placed his hand on Tenzou's head, patting him with gentle care. "It's okay, young man. I won't hurt you." 

Tenzou gave a relief sigh and nodded. The man took a step back, "Although, I do have to inform you. This job isn't so easy." Tenzou raised an eyebrow, "Sir?" He looked at Danzo, then back at Tenzou. "You see. My son is a very demanding person. He can be tough to handle. He'll waste your energy more than the chores that will be assigned to you." "Why?" Tenzou asked.

Danzo opened his eyes, also curious to what Sakumo meant. "Well, I never truly see him do anything to our previous maids before, but most of them quit the job because of my son's behavior. I figured he was being cruel to them by demanding things too much."

"What about the maid that was the same age as my son?" Danzo then asked out. "Oh, right. Yuugao. Well, Yuugao doesn't seem to be having any problems with my son. And besides, she's only around for 3 hours. She mostly just cleans the house." 

"Wait, excuse me, but did you say 3 hours? Couldn't I do the same as hers?" Tenzou asked. Danzo sighed, "The lesser hours you take, the lesser the income, Tenzou. 3 hours of work isn't going to last us a week." Sakumo nodded in agreement. He loves to help Danzo, but that doesn't mean he should have special treatments. Tenzou frowned and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I understand..." 

"Well, what do you think though? Do you think this job is okay for you?" Sakumo asked. Tenzou looked at Danzo, nodding at him, causing him to nod as well. "Yes, Mr. Hatake," he said. "Great. Your first day will be on Monday, no shifts in weekends unless needed to," Sakumo replied with a smile. Tenzou smiled back. Sakumo gave Danzo a pat on the back, then excusing himself to leave. The two waved their hands to Sakumo when he left.

Tenzou sat next to his father, "I thought we were gonna do this on Sunday." Danzo just looked at him, "Well, it's best to start now." Tenzou raised about eyebrow, "But, it's only Friday! And he said the first day will be on Monday!"

"Mmh."

Tenzou just glared at his dad, "You're not listening, are you?"

Danzo gave another 'mmh', hinting that he's not gonna last for a couple of minutes. "Honestly, dad!" Tenzou glared again. He carried his father up, making sure his father was also cooperating to move his body while he helps him move to his bedroom. He placed his father on the bed, grabbing the blanket and then covering him. Tenzou sighed and thought to himself, "Oh, dad. What am I gonna do with you?"

He left his bedroom and headed to his own room. He laid down on the bed, staring up the ceiling. "Demanding son?" He repeated what Sakumo said. "Most of them quit because his son had an odd personality? Did I hear him right about that?" He asked himself. He groaned and covered his body with his blanket.

"Ugh. I don't want the idea of his son doing anything bad, anything terrible, anything cruel on my first day!" He shouted. His face completely buried on the pillow, until he lost his consciousness and fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________

"And he said something like his son was demanding!" Tenzou said, walking up with his friend. Kinoto just held the milkshake in his hand, just nodding and pretending to be listening. "Mmh," he said as he slurped his milkshake.

"Then apparently he had previous maids before. Most of them quit their jobs because of his son apparently!" Tenzou continued, unaware of his friend not listening him. "And like I don't even know what to do! What if he does something cruel to me in my first day? I'll never be able to help my dad!"

That line is what made Kinoto listen. His eyes were in shock when he saw his friend was completely upset about this. He sighed and stopped slurping, placing a hand on Tenzou's shoulder. "Relax, Kinoe. You haven't even gone to their place yet to start your job. What if his father was just exaggerating? Maybe his son isn't who he is as his father described him," he cheered him up.

"What if is though?" Tenzou asked up. "If he is, then I'll come by and save you. Whoever hurts you deserve no mercy," Kinoto deadpanned. "I don't know if that's a good idea," Tenzou frowned. Kinoto sighed and scooted his friend closer to him, "Just listen. If he did anything bad, you can tell me. I'll find a solution, anything."

"Your solutions are a way to get myself fired!" Tenzou pouted. Kinoto just laughed, "Exactly!"

"Not funny!"

"Mmh."

"Kinoto!" Tenzou seriously yelled out. Kinoto stopped teasing and looked straight down to him, an eyebrow raised. "If I lose my job... I'll never be able to help my dad," he said as he appears to be shaking.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I know you're doing this to your dad, but you know something. You can do this. You can do it," Kinoto started. "You're a really bright smart kid, you have the strength and the will to do this. You giving up isn't exactly a normal thing you would do. A little spoiled behavior isn't going to break you, because I know you can manage and handle it," he finished.

Tenzou just looked at him, confused, "Are you trying to perform your poem on me?"

Kinoto just stared down at him. He gritted his teeth as his body shivered. "Kinoe... I'm so gonna get you!" He yelled out. Tenzou laughed as Kinoto just shook his body.

The older man stopped halfway when he noticed Tenzou was finally laughing. The site of him laughing sends sparks all around his body. His smile, his laughs, are worth seeing for him. He loves his friend...

to be happy?

Tenzou stopped and yet still smiling, "Though, your words did motivate me. I felt so scared about my first day, but since you said that, then you're right. I can do this." His hands suddenly held Kinoto's hand hat were on his collar.

Kinoto's face turned red. Tenzou's hands on his and--

Tenzou then lightly pushed his hand away and quickly grabbed the milkshake on his left hand, "That's why I'm not afraid to take this from you!" He took quick steps away from Kinoto who was slowly turning into fire from all the embarrassment he felt.

"You wanna play so badly, huh? Alright then..." his eyes bursting with flames.

__________________________________________________________

Tenzou gulped in front of him. He was staring at the house of Sakumo. He just got in from the gates behind him, and now he can fully view the house.

It wasn't too big, but wasn't small either. He did admire the features of the house from outside. He looked at the garden around, amazed by the flowers that were planted there.

"Hey, you!" He heard someone yelled out. He followed the voice and encountered a girl. She has long purple hair, and he admits to himself that she's pretty. She was wearing a maid's dress. She looks like she is working for someone rich.

"Are you the new maid?" She asked. He nodded in reply. "Well, then. I'm Uzuki, Yuugao. You can just call me Yuugao, no need to be formal," she introduced herself with a smile. He nodded again and he smiled too, "I'm Shimura... Tenzou."

"Tenzou? Mmh. Nice to meet you, Tenzou," she lend a hand to gesture a handshake. He took the offer and shake her hand with his. "Let's head inside," she said. He said 'yes' to her and followed her.

"Mr. Sakumo isn't around. He is mostly away at this hour and home around 4 in the afternoon," Yuugao then spoke up as she walked. "7 in the morning 'till 4? That's rather exhausting," he admitted. She nodded in agreement, "You're right. Usually I work at 10 to 12, but Mr. Sakumo said to come early at 7 so I can meet up with you."

He thanked her, "Thank you for that. I'm sorry if that'll exhaust you for waking too early than the usual hour." Yuugao just smiled, "Nonsense. I agreed to Mr. Sakumo's requests because I did want to meet you early too."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I see," he laughed out. He suddenly remembered Sakumo's son. He wanted to ask her about what was he like, but he was cut off by her.

"Mr. Sakumo's son, Kakashi, is waiting for you in here. I cannot join you further though, I have to do the laundry," she said. His mind was filled with thoughts. He will be alone with that guy? He couldn't accept that fact.

"U-Uhm," he was stuttering. Yuugao gave a small laugh and a shy smile, "I know you're scared, but I assure you that Mr. Kakashi isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"I know that there are rumors he was responsible for the previous workers to leave this place, but you shouldn't hold onto rumors so much, otherwise you'd assume too much from everyone," she tried her best comfort him. He just sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay. Thank you."

She smiled and waving her hand to take off her leave. He shook his hand as well and then gulped when she got too far away. He shook as his hand was in the doorknob.

"His son is waiting for me, his son is waiting for me, his son is waiting for me," he repeated and repeated to himself. He opened the door, heading inside and then closing it slowly to not cause such loud noises.

He look up front and then noticed a man with a book on his hand, reading quietly, his eyes locked on the book more and never did he once looked up to Tenzou. He judged his looks first. The man had a bright light hair, similar to his dad, wearing a suit, appears to be wearing a black mask, which kinda doesn't go well with his suit, at least that's what Tenzou believes. The younger man felt uncomfortable and started, "Uhm..."

"Hold it. I'm not done reading," he cut him off. Tenzou kept his mouth shut, his face getting wet from sweating too much and getting nervous.

Kakashi finally set his book down, stood up straight, adjusting his suit. He didn't get near Tenzou and just asked, "What's your name?"

"T-Tenzou," he replied. "Tenzou?" Kakashi repeated. "Rather too uncommon for a girl's name," he commented. Tenzou shook his head, "Oh, no! I'm a b--!"

"And you're not wearing the proper outfit if you're gonna work here," he added. "Uhm, I'm sorry, I don't think I can afford clothes that will match with--," Tenzou spoke up, but Kakashi kept cutting him off.

"It's a good thing we still have some of them that were used by the previous ladies," he nodded. "Okay, Tenzou. I'll give you a dress. No need to pay, you can keep it for yourself," he smiled behind his mask.

"Huh? A dress? But, sir, I'm not a g--."

"Nonsense, Tenzou. You'd look beautiful in it. With your rosy pink cheeks and gorgeous long brown hair. A dress is made for you," he kept smiling behind the mask, his hands on Tenzou's shoulders, who was shivering uncomfortably.

"Mr. Sakumo didn't mention to his son that I'm not a girl?!" He said out loud inside his mouth. He felt his body being shoved making him yelped. "S-Sir?" He managed to let out.

"Kakashi."

"Sir Kakashi, I can't wear a dress, I'm a b--," he tried to repeat. "Beautiful girl, yes?" Kakashi cut him off and acted like he finished his sentence.

Tenzou felt defeated.

He was dragged in a room, which Tenzou believes that it was his room that he'll be staying in during breaks. He noticed a dress on the bed and heard Kakashi thanking Yuugao for placing the dress that quick when he have not even order her yet.

"That dress. You're going to wear it everytime you come here to work, mmh?" Kakashi stared at him. Tenzou stayed quiet, his face burning, completely embarrassed by the fact he was picturing himself wearing a maid's dress.

"I'll give you your privacy while you put it on," Kakashi chuckled, waving his hand then heading out, closing the door behind him.

Tenzou looked at him leave, then back at the dress. "Why? Why? Kinoto, why are you right?" He regrettably blurted out. He head up close to the bed to check the dress.

He hold it up, looking at it and placing it on his body to check if it'll fit at all. While he was doing this, suddenly something inside the dress fell.

His face turned even redder. Panty and next to it were stockings. He even noticed there was a bra that fell off as well. "W-What the fuck? Does he expect me to wear this too?!" He yelled out.

Still feeling defeated, his body felt hot, especially his face. He thought he has no choice.

He decided to put on everything, even the ones inside the dress. He stared at himself in the mirror. "I-I do look like a girl..." he admitted. He cursed at himself, especially his hair, for looking like a girl and confusing people.

He opened the door, then hit someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry--... Ah! Sir Kakashi! I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi didn't say anything at all. He stared down at the young boy in front of him. His face was still red. He is amazed by the sight. Tenzou looked really cute.

Under his mask, a smirk, and he licked his tongue. He would love to test out what his new maid can do.

__________________________________________________________

"Ahahaha! What?!" Kinoto laughed out. "He--," Kinoto cut himself from the laugh, "He made you wear a dress?!" Tenzou's face was red, his arms crossed, tapping his foot. "Stop being a jerk, Kinoto!"

Kinoto then placed his hands on his hips, smirking and waiting for his moment. Tenzou noticed this and shook his head, "Don't you dare, Kinoto."

"Too late, Kinoe."

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"I told you so," he said his favorite line out loud to Tenzou. Tenzou then groaned and placed his hands on his ears, "Can't hear you! Can't hear you!"

"I am right, though. Your hair is responsible for that," Kinoto nodded out. "That can't be! My hair shouldn't be the only feature! I mean look at me! Do I look like that much of a girl to you or to anyone?!" He asked out.

Kinoto judged his looks.

He has long hair, enough to make you mistake for a girl. He has a rather feminine voice for a boy, but if he was a girl, you would be admitting to yourself that he has a tomboyish voice. He has a sweet thighs--

Kinoto decided to remove that part.

"There's a lot of things to point out that'll make people think you're a girl?" He said. "Not helping, wow," Tenzou groaned. "Why don't you just cut your hair?" Kinoto asked.

Tenzou sighed, "But I love my hair just the way it is!" Kinoto placed both his hands up, as if he was telling Tenzou to calm down.

"I mean, it would work for people to stop assuming you're a girl?" Kinoto shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, Tenzou's face turned bright. "You're right! I love my hair but I love not being assumed to be a girl much more!"

"Eh?"

"Thank you so much, Kinoto-senpai! I'll head straight to Ms. Kushina's salon! I'll cut this hair right away and everyone will know I'm a true man!" He confidently said, walking away from Kinoto.

"Huh? Wait--!" Kinoto yelled out. He sighed when he was already away from him. "I was only kidding. Curse you for saying that, myself..." he cursed at ginseng.

Tenzou headed to Kushina's salon, greeting the woman with a smile. "Kinoe! What a lovely surprise to see you here," she greeted with a smile.

"I want my hair to be cut!" Tenzou said. Kushina kept smiling, but completely confused. "Huh? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, I don't want people thinking I'm a girl so I have to change something to myself," he replied.

"But--."

"Kushina, I think it's okay," Minato came up to her, whispering that to her. "Look at him. He's growing up and that's a good thing."

Kushina just looked at him, "Okay, then, if you say so." She smiled down to Tenzou and agreed to his request.

__________________________________________________________

Tenzou set an alarm at 5 in the morning to prepare himself. His father wasn't fully blind yet, but he was already resigned by his boss. He made breakfast for himself and for his dad that'll wake up around 8, so he makes sure to do everything early. He ate his own and left the one for his dad inside the microwave.

He thought he'll be scolded at yesterday for cutting his hair without permission, but he found out he was glad that he did cut his hair, which made himself glad too.

He head towards his room, then quickly remembered he has to wear the dress. His body felt embarrassed. He believes he doesn't look like a girl anymore, so wearing a dress while looking like a boy seems oddly terrible if you're gonna stick them together.

But, he felt happy because then Kakashi will find out he's no woman, so of course he'll make Tenzou wear a proper outfit for a MAN.

He placed the dress inside the bag that he carried yesterday. He wore his plain shirt and pants on and convinced himself that he looks even more of a man in this.

He then went to his father's bedroom. He opened the door, still seeing him asleep on the bed. He smiled and said, "I'm off, dad. Get better."

He headed out and walked. He checked the time that it was only 5:57 in the morning. He had time to take a walk all the way to his client's house.

Kakashi wasn't so bad, Tenzou agreed to that statement from Yuugao. He was just... eccentric, at least that's how Tenzou would word it out. The man wasn't too demanding as well. Maybe he did something else that made the others go bye-bye.

Tenzou shook his head as he take his 45 minute walk to his client's house. He headed inside and sighed. He looked at the garden again at first, admiring the trees and flowers. He loves every piece of nature.

He made himself feel welcome inside the house, heading to his room. Since it was still early, at least it's only 6:50 something, he headed out the room, didn't bother putting the dress on because hopefully Kakashi would see that he's not a lady at all.

"Tenzou?" He heard his name being called out. He looked around and encountered Kakashi. "It's still a bit early, don't you think?" He asked with a smile. Although Tenzou couldn't fully see his face, he can tell he was smiling.

The man in front of him seems to just woke up, but enough energy to change clothes quick.

"Uhm, yes. I do things quite too early, it sorta became a hobby," Tenzou smiled. He thought to himself that is he noticing he cut his hair.

"Mind making me breakfast, then?" Kakashi asked out. Tenzou gulped, "Oh, uhh, yes... of course." He turned around to head to the kitchen when he felt an arm wrapping on his waist. "Now wait a second... you're here and not wearing the dress?" Kakashi asked out.

"U-Uhm, yes, of course, because..." Tenzou felt weird when Kakashi run his hands on thighs, rubbing them. "S-Sir?" Tenzou looked up at him. "Now, now. The dress looked good on you, you shouldn't be embarrassed wearing it," Kakashi sighed, stopped halfway from rubbing anything else.

Tenzou pushed him away, "Kakashi-senpai! I'm not a girl! I'm a man!" Glaring at the older man in front of him, while Kakashi was too focus of what he said. "You called me senpai? Heh. You're really cute," Kakashi winked.

The younger man blushed, "You're not listening to what I said!" Kakashi just smiled, "Oh, but I did. Believe me." He walked closer to Tenzou who was trying to get away. He placed his mouth near Tenzou's ear and whispered, "Now you better put on the dress unless you wanna hear the rumors come true."

Tenzou's eyes widened, "W-What?" Kakashi took a step back, his hands up, "Kidding! I am starving, though. You're taking a while to make me that breakfast!" He clapped his hands then waved them and headed to his room.

The man left behind was shaking, angrily, confused, and embarrassed. "What the hell is wrong with that guy! I can't believe Mr. Sakumo is related to him!"

He angrily tapped his feet all the way to the kitchen. He made the usual classic breakfast. Bacon, eggs, with a pancakes. He searched the refrigerator and noticed there weren't any milk. "No milk? Guess an orange juice will do fine." He replaced the thought of the milk to orange juice, filling one cup with it.

He washed his hands and placed all the foods neatly on the dining table. Still quite mad, he headed to Kakashi's room, knocking the door. "Breakfast's ready!" He yelled it out, but then he remembered that he wasn't wearing his dress. He groaned and run away to get to his room.

Kakashi opened the door, hopefully to see Tenzou, but noticed no one was there. "Mmh. What a playful maid," Kakashi chuckled with a smirk. He then head to the dining room, quickly taking the foods Tenzou prepared for him. He acknowledged the juice, but he decided to leave it be for he wants something else to drink. He headed back to his room with the food.

Tenzou quickly put the undergarments on and the dress. He hated this and he doesn't even know why he was still putting it on. He felt too scared of what Kakashi said to him. He felt threatened hence why he had no choice. He probably thinks he'll be fired too if he doesn't wear the dress.

Didn't have much enough time to stare at himself in the mirror, he quickly run to the dining room. He noticed the food was gone, but the juice was still there. "Did Kakashi-senpai leave this here?" He sighed and picked the juice up. "Guess I'll bring this to him," he said, heading to Kakashi's room.

He knocked on the door again, "Uhm. Mr. Kakashi. I'm sorry for knocking earlier and running away... I had to do something. I bought you your juice, I think you forgot to take this."

He just heard Kakashi to tell him to go inside. He sighed and stepped inside, gently closing the door again. He looked at Kakashi who was staring at the giant window in front of him, the food was already gone, making Tenzou believe he was already done and probably never able to drink anything after a little while.

Kakashi then looked at Tenzou, happy by the fact he still decided to wear the dress. "I'll just place your juice here," Tenzou said, about to place it down but stopped when Kakashi said something. 

"I don't want juice, I want milk," Kakashi deadpanned.

Tenzou gave an awkward laugh, "There was no milk in the refrigerator..." Kakashi sighed. He stood up from the chair, heading to the window, then covering up with the covers, giving the room a rather dark atmosphere. 

"Uhm?" Tenzou raised an eyebrow. Kakashi walked passed him, heading towards the door, "You didn't notice the milk powders?"

"Oh... oh! I thought you mean you wanted pure milk... I didn't know there were milk powders. I'm sorry, I'll go back and make one," he smiled apologetically. Kakashi placed his hand on the door, locking it. Tenzou looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

Kakashi removed his mask off. Tenzou's eyes were amazed, Kakashi was quite attractive behind that mask, Tenzou admitted himself. He then walked up to Tenzou, "I think I have a better idea."

He grabbed Tenzou's arms, making the man yelped. He placed the younger man on his bed, still grabbing his arms. "Kakashi-senpai?!" His eyes widened. Kakashi licked his lips. "Have I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen?"

"H-Huh? Man?" Tenzou gasped when he felt lips were pressed onto his neck. "You really believe that I thought you're a girl when we first met?" Kakashi laughed out as he gave Tenzou's neck sweet kisses.

"S-So, you were acting?" Tenzou sighed in pleasure from the kissing. "Mmh~," Kakashi kept kissing his neck. The younger man below him was feeling hot, his face red from the blushing. Kakashi stopped kissing then placed his knee on Tenzou's crotch. "Ah!" Tenzou moaned out, a new feeling to him.

"Oh? Don't tell me this is your first time feeling this?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his knee. Tenzou bit his lips, his eyes shut, couldn't think of any words to answer him.

"Mmh. I guess you were too busy studying, not enough time to pleasure yourself," Kakashi assumed and kept rubbing him. Tenzou felt his member getting hard from the sensation. He knew what this is, but he never felt it since he was too stressed about school work.

"Nngh... mmh," he kept moaning out until Kakashi pulled his knee away. His eyes opened when he felt Kakashi spread his legs apart. "Cute. You've been hiding that there? I'm sorry, little fella," Kakashi smirked, his sight on Tenzou's hardened member inside the panty he wore.

"W-Why... are you doing this?" He was able to asked, he was definitely embarrassed but he still has a chance to ask. Kakashi didn't reply, he just looked at him, then he placed his hand on the covered member. "Ah! St-Stop!" Tenzou closed his left eye, groaning and moaning.

"Stop? You're enjoying this. Do you always stop the things you enjoy, mmh?" Kakashi asked out, rubbing his fingers. Tenzou was about to speak, but he felt Kakashi ripped off the panty stockings.

"Now I feel bad for this little fellow here. We have to help him out," he smiled. Tenzou tried pushing him off when he realized the man let go of his arms. He had less strength than the man on top of him, making it impossible for him to push him away.

"Let's not fight, shall we?" Kakashi winked. He finally able to touch Tenzou's unclothed member, making him moan louder. Doing it raw felt hotter and more pleasurable to Tenzou, but he refused to like it.

"Stop fighting it, Tenzou," Kakashi said, in a rather serious tone, that made Tenzou shiver even more. Kakashi stroke his length in his hand, his hand getting wet from the pre-cum escaping the tip. "Ahn!" Tenzou moaned, his eyes forming tears.

Kakashi kissed his cheek, "Hey, it's okay." He speed up his pace, making it harder for Tenzou to hold it in. He was shivering, felt disgusted, yet felt so pleasurable. He never felt so good in his life, but he never imagined that it would be something like this.

He didn't even notice that Kakashi is on his lower body part. His face close to his member. "K-Kakashi-senpai..." he managed to say.

"No. You will address to me as master," Kakashi corrected him, still stroking his length. "Hngh!" He cried again. "Say it, Tenzou," Kakashi ordered, his tongue licked the tip.

"Ah! Master!" He moaned out loudly. He felt so submissive, he felt so defeated. The warm sensation on his member made him repeat 'master' to Kakashi even more.

Kakashi twirl his tongue around the tip, then pushing most of the part in his mouth. He gagged on it for a bit, but pulled up quickly and sucked it again.

"Master! I can't!" Tenzou drooled, feeling something is gonna burst on his lower region. Kakashi didn't stop, he wanted to taste him. He wanted to have his 'milk'.

"Ahhhn~!" He came inside Kakashi's mouth. He panted, still feeling hot from the pleasure and from the layered dress. Kakashi tried his best to drink them all, then wiped his lips. He pulled away from his lower part, smirking down at the man below him.

He looked so cute as Kakashi said. He noticed that the man was uncomfortable from the dress and chuckled. "So, you rather be naked?" Kakashi asked. Tenzou kept panting, "Y-Yes... hah..."

"Mmh. Didn't know you're into morning sex," Kakashi laughed out. Tenzou was too tired to get mad at him, most likely too tired for another round, but Kakashi paid no mind to that. He wanted to feel his insides, no matter how tired he can get.

He helped Tenzou removed his dress. Kakashi was rushing too much with this, but Tenzou didn't even noticed, his mind was still too to caught up with what happened earlier. Kakashi was almost gonna drool with the sight of Tenzo wearing the undergarments without the dress on. He looked so go with it. He sighed and felt rather bad that he had to take them off. The man below him was feeling too hot even from this so he had no choice.

Kakashi removed the undergarments, with a little bit of help from Tenzou, and now he can see the man below him fully naked. He looked so beautiful. He placed his lips on his neck again, "Why must you cut your hair? You were so beautiful with it..."

Tenzou didn't say anything when he felt Kakashi's lips again. Kakashi quickly pulled away though and smashed his lips onto Tenzou's. He gave the man a sloppy kiss, shoving his tongue inside his mouth, making the man below him moan through the kiss.

He placed himself in between his unclothed legs. His own member hardening, yet painful to feel while he was wearing pants, but that didn't stop him yet from grinding his to Tenzou's.

"Kakashi...!" He yelled out. Kakashi smiled as he kept grinding onto him. "You're calling me again by my name. I told you to call me master," he shut one of his eyes, smirking at chuckling.

Feeling his pants was too tight to handle now, he unbuttoned and unzipped it. He freed his own member from pulling his pants off a bit, along with his boxers. He stroked himself for a bit and moaned. Tenzou hearing him moan made him snapped back, realizing that this was still ongoing.

He stared down and saw Kakashi's member. Kakashi thought that he was admiring his member for its size and smirked. "Don't worry, Tenzou, I'll go easy for your first time," he licked his lips.

Tenzou felt hot again, feeling his lower part wanting to be touched again, everything he felt earlier, the pleasure, all of it, he wants to feel all of it again.

"U-Uhm... I wanna..." Tenzou gulped, looking at Kakashi's face with visible lust, then back down to his aching member. "I want to... s-suck... it," he shyly said. Kakashi smiled, still stroking himself. "Of course, why would I leave you hanging?"

Kakashi laid down and Tenzou took this as a sign. He was about to do it, but Kakashi stopped him first. "Wait. I wanna try out something. Can you place your butt on my face?" He asked that as if it was a normal thing to say.

Tenzou's face turned back to being too red, "W-What?" Kakashi just laughed, "I wanna try out the 69 position." Tenzou raised an eyebrow. He never heard such a thing before.

"It's okay. You just have to..." Kakashi gestured him to do his thing, and Tenzou did as he was told. He completely gave in to Kakashi's orders. His face pressed onto Kakashi's throbbing member, his ass placed a few inches away from Kakashi's face.

Kakashi licked his lips from the sight. He rubbed the cheeks, making Tenzou moaned. He then opened his mouth to suck onto Kakashi's, making him moan in return.

He bobbed his head up and down from sucking too much, as Kakashi just rubbed his cheeks, then suddenly he slapped one of them, making Tenzou stopped sucking and moan, "Mmh!"

"Oh? Never been spanked before? I'm feeling quite happy that I'm the first one to ever make you feel like this," Kakashi smiled, he felt so special. Tenzou didn't reply, just him tearing up again, as he continued to suck.

Kakashi licked his two fingers and gently used both of them to rub his entrance. Tenzou felt embarrassed, he felt too expose to him. He felt that it was unfair, he was naked and Kakashi was not.

The older man is aware of this but refused to oblige. Instead he pushed both two fingers slowly, making sure he gets use to it. Tenzou's eyes widened, he pulled away from Kakashi's member. "W-What are you doing?" He asked out, as couple of moans escaped in his mouth.

"Why must you stop to question me? I say continue so you can understand what I'm doing," Kakashi replied. Tenzou stayed still, yet his body shivering as he felt the fingers moving inside him, making him give small moaning noises. He bit his lip, but slowly opened his mouth and continued sucking Kakashi's member.

He kept going and going, even when Kakashi was spreading him even more with a fast pace. His face completely burning up and choking too much. Kakashi moaned from pleasure, feeling himself about to cum. He didn't accept this, so he gently pushed Tenzou away, making the younger man upset.

He coughed and choked a bit, his face wet from crying, but he wished Kakashi didn't pull away. Instead Kakashi made him lay down, his chest on the pressed on the bed, his ass pressed against Kakashi's member.

"Never had anything down here, mmh?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his member on Tenzou's entrance. Tenzou bit his lips, and nodded. Although Kakashi couldn't see his face, he can tell that Tenzou's face was really lustful. He should have filmed this entire scene.

"I'll give you two options, though. If we continue, then you'll be my pet forever, or you can open that door and leave and we'll never see each other again. Which one?" Kakashi questioned, smirk across his face, as he enjoyed every piece of this moment as he licked his lips.

Tenzou didn't want this to end, he wants to continue it. He wants to feel it. "A-Ahh, Kakashi-senpai..." he moaned, "I want... I want you~! I want to feel you!" He kept drooling and touched his own member. Kakashi gave a tsk as he swatted his hand away. Only Kakashi, himself, will give Tenzou all the pleasure. No one else.

He gave another slap on one of the cheeks, then roughly shoving his member in one go. "Ahhn~!" Tenzou's eyes widened, feeling like he lost his tears, his insides were being ripped.

Kakashi chuckled and apologized in a sweet voice, "I'm sorry. I'll go slower this time, okay?" Tenzou only moaned and nodded as a reply. He felt his body burning really hot deep inside. He was too huge for someone small like him.

The older man pulled out, until only the tip was in, then slammed his hips onto him to thrust back inside. "Ah... after all that of that fingering, you're still too tight," Kakashi panted out, his face turning red as well.

"M-Mmh... hngh," Tenzou closed his eyes. He kept thinking to himself that this is bad, but he couldn't think that since it was too good. Kakashi began speeding up his pace, panting even more, moaning a lot, as Tenzou joined him. He couldn't stop moaning and panting, only screaming out "Senpai" "Kakashi".

"N-Nngh, I told you to call me master," Kakashi managed to say as he kept thrusting. Tenzou feeling something building up in his lower region, he jolted and screamed, "Master!"

"That's right..." Kakashi smiled, as he kept pounding his inside. His hand on Tenzou's member, helping him out.

"Ah! Ahhn! I can't... I'm gonna...!" Tenzou moaned loudly. Kakashi smirked, feeling the tightness even more as he couldn't hold it as well, and came deep inside the younger man.

Tenzou shivered uncomfortably from the hot thick load that is dwelling inside him.

The two then kissed each other as they lay right next to each other.

In the end, both of them kept doing it and doing it for at least a whole week. Even in the garden, kitchen, anywhere in the house.

Tenzou accepted this fate, because he fell in love with Kakashi. He gave his body for him to show how much he loved him.

__________________________________________________________

"So, Kinoe. How's your dad?" Kinoto asked, looking at his friend who seemed like he was dead inside. Tenzou kept thinking about Kakashi, thinking about how much he loves Kakashi, thinking about how much he needs Kaka--

"Kinoe?"

Tenzou shook his head and looked at Kinoto, "H-Huh? W-What?" His older friend sighed, "You've been acting like this for a couple of days! What's going on with you?"

Tenzou bit his lip, "Uhm..." He tried looking for a reason, try to find a lie to make his friend not sorry so much. "My dad... well he's not feeling good, so he had to be taken to the clinic!" He lied.

"Kinoe..." Kinoto started.

"Okay! Okay! I lied, you got me!" Tenzou regretted what he did. "What is going on, Kinoe? I don't want anything bad happening to you? Are you tired from the work or something? The whole 'My client's son is demanding' became reality recently.

Tenzou gritted his teeth, "He is nothing like that!" Kinoto's eyes widened, "Huh?" Tenzou realized what he did and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just... have you ever loved someone before?" He then asked.

Kinoto blushed, "H-Huh? Why suddenly ask?" Tenzou took that face as a sign that he does, "So, you have?" Kinoto sighed, thinking to himself that he thinks it's about the time he should admit everything.

"Yes. I love someone," he blushed, looking away from Tenzou. "Who is it?" Tenzou asked. Kinoto looked back to him again with a smile.

"Well, he's my best friend. He used to have long hair that I loved so much. I made a joke about that he should cut it off and he did. Right now he's in front of me, looking beautiful no matter what," Kinoto confessed, his face felt too hot than before.

Tenzou blushed, "H-Huh? Wha? You mean... you mean me?!"

Kinoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well... at first I deny it, but I realized I wanna protect you and keep you close, I wanted to be there for you no matter where you go. I saw to myself that... it's not only because you're my friend, but it's also because I loved you."

Tenzou couldn't think straight. That confession was too much for him to take. He imagined Kakashi, but he also imagined Kinoto. He doesn't know who he should choose. He doesn't know if he even loves Kinoto, but does he even love Kakashi?

Kinoto just smiled, "It's okay, Tenzou. If you love someone else, I understand. I'll still be there for you. You shouldn't answer my confession right now. I know you have to process this first before you do."

Tenzou felt too broken, felt too disgusted. How can Kinoto love him after what he has been doing with his own body? The younger boy stood up from the bench, "I'm so sorry."

"Huh?" Kinoto asked.

"I... how can you love me now... I did something horrible..." Tenzou said. Kinoto stood up as well, pulling him in for a hug. "Tenzou," he said, making Tenzou's eyes widened. He finally called him by his 'name'.

"I'm sure we can talk it out about this ourselves. I'll still accept you, but I need an explanation," Kinoto said, still hugging him.

"Well, I--," he was about to say, but both of them heard Tenzou's phone ring that was laying on the bench. Tenzou quickly grabbed it and answered.

Kinoto just stared at him, he wasn't listening and noticed something on his neck. There was... a dark spot, or rather a bruise he believes. His eyes widened from the sight. Has someone been hurting Tenzou?

He clenched his fists, as he looked furious. His body soften when he hears Tenzou said his name.

"Kinoto... my dad needed me home right now, so I have to go. I'll come by tomorrow again... please still be with me, okay?" Tenzou asked for a promise.

Kinoto nodded and agreed. He waved his hand when he saw his friend leave. He felt his own eyes started to water, "I really wish... I don't hear something that I always feared." He looked back at the bench, noticing his friend's keys to his house.

He stopped himself from crying when he noticed it and grabbed it. "I have to give this back to him," Kinoto sighed.

Tenzou hurries on his home, unaware of the lost keys because he opened the door and it wasn't locked. "Dad?" He called out.

He to his father's room, noticing no one was there. He run on the living room, the bathroom, any rooms and started yelling. "Dad! Dad, where are you?!" He looked at his own bedroom door. He haven't check that yet since he knows that Danzo rarely even goes in there.

He gulped and opened the door, greeting Kakashi instead. The man was smiling, "Hello there, Tenzou."

Tenzou's face turned red, "K-Kakashi-senpai?" He was waving his hand to the younger boy. "Where's my dad?" Tenzou worriedly said. Kakashi sighed, "Well, I figured I wanna visit you, but I encountered a sick old man, which is your dad, and I immediately called an ambulance."

"O-Oh..." Tenzou looked down, too shy to see him. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Tenzou keeps remembering what Kinoto said earlier. How he wishes that he shouldn't have fallen in love with Kakashi, but he also wishes that Kinoto didn't fall for him. It was too much for him to take.

Kakashi just stared at him and smiled, "I see. You want to have sex in your room since it's the first time we will do it here?"

"Huh? What? No-No, I--," Tenzou shockingly said. He was cut halfway when Kakashi opened the drawer, revealing the vibrator he gave to Tenzou 3 days ago. The younger man shivered, embarrassed from that sight.

"Didn't know you'd keep it. You like my gifts that much then?" Kakashi asked with an innocent looking smile. "... it just feels good..." Tenzou admitted.

"Mmh, come here," Kakashi gestured. He sat on the bed and Tenzou followed. He gave Tenzou a kiss, rubbing him through his pants. "Mmh~," he moaned out through the kiss, rubbing himself forcefully on Kakashi's hand.

"You're so desperate. Was our sex yesterday not good enough?" Kakashi asked. "... you were spanking me too much, it hurts," Tenzou shyly replied. Kakashi just laughed, he completely forgot that Tenzou hates spanking.

"We have to be quick in this," Kakashi admitted. Tenzou asked, "W-why? What's wrong?" He just smiled at Tenzou, "My dad will be coming home early, he won't be pleased if I'm not around."

"I see," Tenzou smiled back at him. "Now take your clothes off," Kakashi ordered. Tenzou nodded and stripped his clothes.

Kakashi removed the necktie from his own suit, "We should make this interesting, yes?" Tenzou gulped and nodded in agreement. Kakashi grabbed the vibrator, the vibrator was small round bud, he figured that Tenzou isn't suitable enough for a much bigger vibrator. "Where did you hide the remote?" Kakashi asked out. Tenzou searched for it underneath the bedsheets.

The older man laughed, "You hid it underneath your bedsheets?" Tenzou just pouted at him. "Okay, okay. Sorry," he gave Tenzou a light kiss. He blindfolded Tenzou with his necktie. 

"Now... let's begin."

__________________________________________________________

Kinoto was in front of Tenzou's door. He was thinking if he should get it or not. He checked if the door was open, which it is, but he still hasn't set his foot inside.

He felt too unwanted to be here. He figured that Tenzou is in his father's room or his, or they probably went somewhere. He did encounter an ambulance, but he assumed that ambulance wasn't for his father.

He heard noises inside, he thought because the door was open, the noises are more clear. He closed the door to prove his point but open it again. The noise sounded like Tenzou.

"Ah! It hurts!" He heard Tenzou screamed out. His eyes widened, he wished that this isn't exactly what he is really hearing.

His body had a mind on his own, body shaking, as he took a step in. He kept walking and walking, until he reached Tenzou's bedroom door.

The sounds became clearer and clearer, but he felt things that are rather scarier than ever. He yelled at himself inside his mind that he should toughen up, especially for Tenzou.

He opened the door, acting confident, but his eyes were shocked, the complete horror as his heart felt like it shattered into millions of pieces.

Tenzou, blindfolded, face red, legs spread, a man behind him. The moans Tenzou was making made things even worse. Kakashi was smiling as Tenzou rides him, smirking at the man who was watching in front of them.

"Want to join?" Kakashi asked.

Tenzou was too caught up with the pleasure, he didn't even bother to hear what Kakashi just said.

Kinoto just kept trembling, his eyes still shocked from terror. He felt so sick from watching this, he felt so sick watching his friend like this, he felt so sick after thinking he can't do anything about this.

Instead, he backed away, almost tripping then run, closing the door behind and tearing up.

Kakashi just smirked and turned the higher setting on for the vibrator. Tenzou moaned loudly, "Ahhn! I'm gonna cum! Kakashi-senpai!"

"Mmh," he pulled away his member inside, then quickly places Tenzou between his thighs and came on his face.

Tenzou removed the blindfold and licked places he could reach that had Kakashi's semen on it. "Want more?" Kakashi asked. Tenzou nodded, hungry for more of what Kakashi can offer.

__________________________________________________________

Kinoto was walking, tearing up, as he pulled his hair. He had no idea why he didn't do anything. He blamed himself. Everything that happened. Everything.

"That man... that man took advantage of him. He turned his blessings into curse. His innocence, he took it all..." He chocked out, sitting to the nearest bench he could find.

The one thing he thought he couldn't imagined made him feel more sick. "And he made him fall in love with you..."

He placed his hand on his lips, feeling like he was about to throw up and he did, in his own hand.

"I failed you... Kinoe... Tenzou..."

__________________________________________________________

"Mmh," Tenzou sucked on his member, as Kakashi watches and enjoyed the view. He figured the time was too late and his father might be back home, but he still wanna enjoy every piece of this scene. He's not putting this as a waste.

Tenzou felt like he drank it all, pulled away, panting heavily. "You had too much milk?" Kakashi smirked. Tenzou nodded. He stood up, "Kakashi-senpai... I want to..."

"Kiss, huh?" Kakashi figured.

Tenzou nodded. Kakashi chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed the younger man in a sloppy way.

"Ahh," he moaned out as Kakashi pulled away. He kept moaning and then asked, "A-Ahh, Kakashi. Do-Do you love me?" Kakashi just nodded.

"Please, Kakashi. I love you..." Tenzou cried out.

"Yes, I know," Kakashi replied. Tenzou kissed Kakashi's neck, repeating everything he was saying earlier. Kakashi sighed, patting the man.

"I love you," Tenzou said again as he felt tired and laid his body onto Kakashi.

"Okay," Kakashi said as a reply.


End file.
